1. Field of the Preferred Embodiment(s)
This invention generally relates to a sealed dual in line package (DIP) switch used on printed circuit boards for selecting between several switch positions in harsh environments. Specifically, there is a housing that contains a slide, membrane contacts, terminals and a detent. As the slide is moved linearly, the membrane contacts make and break electrical connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for selecting between several switch positions such as rotary switches, encoders, push button switches, linearly actuated switches, and prior art DIP switches.
Some applications of DIP switches are desired to be used under harsh environmental conditions. Examples of these conditions are environments of high humidity, and temperature swings such as might be encountered in the tropics or in marine environments. Another example of a harsh environment is in factories. In a factory, DIP switches can be exposed to high levels of dust and vibration. It is desired that a DIP switch exposed to harsh environments function reliably without failure. It is also desired that the DIP switch have a low cost and is easy to manufacture.
Despite the prior art devices, none have functioned well in a harsh environment and been easily manufacturable with a low part count at a low cost. A current unmet need exists for a sealed DIP switch that has a low part count that is easily assembled at a low cost and is sealed to function in harsh environments.
3. Description of Related Art
Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, wherein each patent is herein incorporated by reference for related and supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,728, is a switch encoder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,958, is a tactile switch device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,213, is a cross bar slide selector switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,549, is a side actuated miniature dip switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,851 is a machine insertable miniature dip switch.
European patent no. 0 003 434 A1 is an electrical switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,685, is a switch with guide means and conductive sheet contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,000, is a switch with a sliding actuator cam.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicants' claimed invention.